Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronics package, and in particular relates to an electronics package and a method for fabricating an electronics package using a wafer level package process.
Description of the Related Art
Micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) are micro-devices using semiconductor technology to integrate electronic and mechanical functions. MEMS products comprise accelerators, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, optical transmission devices, DLP (digital light processing) devices, ink printer heads and wireless network RF sensors. Currently, MEMS are applied in various products including tire pressure measurement systems, optical transmission networks, projectors, sensor networks, digital microphones, clock oscillators and game consoles. MEMS also play an important role in the development of research areas such as memory technology, biological chips, display technology and emerging energy. Pressure sensors are used for measuring a change in atmospheric pressure. Some pressure sensors applied in cars, for example, oil pressure gauges, are considered as being of very mature technology. However, pressure sensors, have the potential for new applications, such as in tire pressure gauges. Thus, an electronics package used in MEMSs and a method for fabricating the same are desired.